


More than one

by saltcake



Series: 非人类！AU [5]
Category: inception(2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, Top Arthur (Inception), double dick! Arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: Double dick！Arthurpwp
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 非人类！AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541149
Kudos: 6





	More than one

“你觉得你还能再含进一根去吗？”

Eames发出一声含混的咕哝，他转过头来，抬起眼睛，Arthur压在他的身上，老二还埋在他的屁股里。Eames摸了摸Arthur的头发，轻轻捏他的耳朵，“嗯？”

Arthur湿漉漉地吻了吻他的肚皮，他的掌心挤压着Eames的大腿内侧，诱哄他分开一些。“我想把另一根也插进去。”Arthur低声说，他的指尖顺着Eames结实的线条轻盈地滑过去，摩擦着穴口的边缘。他用拇指拉开Eames的小洞，白色的精液混着透明的体液淌出来，他塞进去了半个指节，用指腹挤压着内壁。

Eames的大腿肌肉抽搐了一下，他的理智正在回笼，Arthur撑起上半身来，将Eames的胸膛压了回去。

“别动。”他虚情假意地向Eames笑了一下，露出他的酒窝，“我会照顾好你的。”

Eames抬了下眉，然后又闭了闭眼，他在高潮后总是会陷入一段时间的迷茫与顺从，没有花言巧语和喋喋不休。Arthur吻了吻Eames的乳尖，看到他从红色嘴唇中露出来的一点舌头。

他旋转着他的拇指，然后退出来，将他的食指塞了进去，紧挨着他半硬的老二。Arthur试着抽动他的手指，Eames打了个哆嗦，发出模糊的鼻音，Arthur咬了咬他的乳头，继续用拇指揉开穴口的边缘。

Eames的手指绕着他的发尾，Arthur吮吸着他的乳头，用齿尖轻轻拉扯，当他加进去第二根手指的时候，Eames揪着他头发的手猛地收紧了，Arthur皱了下眉，他抬起眼，看到Eames迷茫地看着他，咬着自己的下唇，肩膀摊开着，并没有表现出戒备。

Arthur凑过去舔了舔他，他握着Eames的大腿，压向一边，让自己的手指根部完全插进去，然后勾起手指。Eames呻吟了一声，他伸手抓了把自己的老二，鸡巴的尖端可怜地淌出水来，Arthur亲了亲他，要求他把手放开。

Eames皱着眉，不太情愿地照做了，“乖孩子。”Arthur用手指摩擦着又热又湿的肠壁，意识到自己正在硬起来。Eames意味不明地嘟囔着，腰部微微弓起来，Arthur又加进去了一根手指，他有些急，Eames挣扎了一下，后面无意识地缩紧了，Arthur闷哼了一声，看见Eames转着眼睛，眼底里的潮意渐渐退去。

“Arthur…？”

Eames哑着嗓子，他用手掌根部压着额头，脚踝轻轻地蹭过Arthur的小腿，Arthur应了一声，对上Eames的眼睛。

“你还在我里面。”Eames清了清嗓子，半眯起眼，带着慵懒的笑意。

“我喜欢你的屁股。”Arthur咧嘴笑，他勾起手指，感受到Eames猛地打了个激灵，阴茎跳了一下，“什么——”

Eames皱起眉，有些搞不清状况，他半撑起身，Arthur没有阻止，他抽出手指，将自己的老二撤出来一些，然后握着他的另一根鸡巴，抵到Eames被拉开的穴口上。

“等、Arthur——！”

Eames的脑袋猛地砸回到床上，他喘了一声，因为被过度撑开，腰和腿轻微地颤抖起来。Arthur将手压在Eames绷紧的腹部上，手腕内侧蹭过Eames翘起的阴茎头，他舔着嘴唇，沉下腰，好让他的两根鸡巴更深地埋进Eames温暖的屁股里。Eames的眼睛很快又变得潮湿了，Arthur捏着他的屁股，阻止了Eames想要夹紧大腿的本能。

“你能含进去的，”Arthur哄他，他拉过Eames的一条腿搭在肩上，过分地将他对折，Eames在枕头上胡乱地蹭着，皱着眉，发出沙哑的呻吟声，Arthur停下来，附身凑过去，蹭了蹭Eames的鼻梁，“嘿，Eames…”

Eames眨了眨眼，张开嘴，发出含糊不清的请求声，Arthur咧嘴笑了，他呼出的热气打在Eames干裂的嘴唇上，听到Eames微弱的哼哼声。Eames从来不吝啬于他对Arthur两根鸡巴的赞美，他爱死它们了，他愿意跪下来给Arthur口交，让Arthur操他的嘴，Eames把一根含进去，另一根蹭在他的脸上，Arthur可以把他弄得脏兮兮的，Eames不会拒绝，他的胡茬里都是Arthur的味道，口水和精液一起从他艳红色的嘴唇里淌出来，就像现在他下面那张因为被插得太满而泛着媚肉的小口。

Arthur握着Eames歪斜的老二，拉开上面的包皮，用指甲尖挠通红的龟头，Eames难过地呻吟起来，从胸口到腰部绷得紧紧的，Arthur稍微抽出来一点，有蹭着插进去，将两人的耻骨贴合在一起，然后用指腹抹开阴茎尖端的水珠。

“都在你里面了。”Arthur得意洋洋地说。


End file.
